


Solid 5

by purplefox



Series: The Daybreakers 2020 [10]
Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Daybreakers 2020, Gen, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:34:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23055562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: A few months ago they were at their lowest but now they are together working hard for others. Saving hearts and getting each other better than they could think.Daybreakers 2020Week 1 Origins- Daybreakers
Relationships: Daybreakers - Relationship, Kurusu Akira & Phantom Thieves of Hearts
Series: The Daybreakers 2020 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1652734
Kudos: 10





	Solid 5

“You know what’s the best thing about being us?” Akira tore his eyes away from the passing crowd to meet eyes with Ryuji. He was slumped against the railing as the commuters passed them by on the walkway. “That everyone is so curious.” Ryuji snickered. “Everyone is going crazy wondering who we are and where we are.”

“And we’re right here.” Ann laughed softly. “The irony of it all. We’re right under their noses.” She leaned around Ryuji in order to pluck a few pockys from the box he held in his hand. “Is sort of mysterious and romantic too. Right under their noses.”

“And the people that you least expect it to be.” Ryuji shook his head before he offered the box to Ann. On receiving a shake from her he offered it to Yusuke and then Akira. Akira smiled and took one from the box.

“Is that not like real thieves?” Yusuke had a small sketchpad in his hand and his eyes moved from commuter to commuter. “And when you think about it. The people that we hunt move in similar ways. People that you would least expect to be performing such horrible acts. Isn’t it a bit poetic that the ones to hunt them are also the people they would least expect?”

“A bunch of meddling brats.” Ann teased before she reached into her bag for her mirror. “No one would think it of us. In fact they might see us as an unlikely bunch when you think about it.” She laughed. “And there’s Leader who no one would really expect to be in charge. Not when he looks so put together.”

“Following the dress code to the letter as always.” Ryuji tsked. “No one would think that he’s the craziest of all of us here. Closely followed by Yusuke of course.”

“What was that?” Yusuke frowned as he lowered his sketchpad. “What makes you think that.”

“Well you can’t exactly see your own face and all but you kinda go after those shadows and jewels a little…” Ryuji trailed off. “Come on Ann help me out here.”

“Nope.” Ann giggled. “You’re on your own. Right Morgana? We don’t know what he’s talking about.”

“Right!” Morgana chimed in before he stretched. “Uh except that I actually get what Ryuji means here. Joker’s cocky.” Akira snickered at that. “But Yusuke’s elegant but fierce. If I were a shadow I wouldn’t want to get on the wrong side of his sword you know what I mean? And he chases down some of those jewels like a real thief! His eyes are almost as good as Joker’s!”

“Exactly.” Akira laughed. “But I think there are many things that I don’t catch that Yusuke does.” He check the time before he sighed. “No onto the jobs. We decided that we’re taking the shopkeeper case correct? Yusuke how was that matter now that you think about it?”

“It appears to have been resolved.” Yusuke murmured. “Ann and Ryuji? How goes your investigation?”

“It’s worse than we thought.” Ann muttered. “I think it’s not a case of one or even two people at it. I’m pretty sure that it’s a ring but so far we have no idea to how and why.” She checked her phone. “I guess we should be on our way to look for the manager in Mementos right? Joker?”

Akira smiled as he kept watch on the people going and coming. “Let’s go. When this crowd comes.” He murmured as he noted a few things. “Even easier to disappear in a rush.” They pushed away from the railing together and melted into the crowd. Akira was grinning as his phone pulsed.

X

“You know.” Ann sighed as she sat in the booth. “We’re not doing this to be thanked or anything but helping people who thought they would never get helped? That’s good. It feels good.” She said softly. “There are so many people being taken advantage of. They might not thank us or even think they need help but we can’t leave them where they are. They might turn into.” She held up the brass button that had dropped from the last shadow. “Something like them.”

“It surprising how many bitter people turn around and hurt people too.” Morgana took the water that Akira offered him. “It doesn’t make it right but it makes the heart hurt.”

“Everyone has a story and a journey.” Yusuke pointed out as he put his empty bowl of curry aside. “We’re not just stealing hearts and saving victims. We’re preventing more victims from being made.”

“Crushing the cycle.” Akira pointed out as he slumped back into the booth seat. “I’m glad that it’s you guys that I’m doing this with.” That earned him grins from the rest of them. “This persona thing and Mementos is still a mystery but the more that we go and the farther that we go.” He pointed out. “The more that we see to this.” He tipped his head back as he considered things. “A few months ago I thought I was all alone.”

“I thought I was truly lost no matter what I did a few months ago.” Ann muttered.

“A few months ago, I gave up hope on people sticking with me. On there being any justice or proper adults.” Ryuji sighed.

“I was spiralling and hiding from myself. I poured everything into my art and blinded my eyes.” Yusuke said softly. “Then you found me.”

“Yeah.” Ann laughed. “Joker found us! He saved us-“

“I think you guys saved me too Panther. Skull is the one that really changed things. Without him we would have never found Mona. Never gone into the palace. Never been in the position to save everyone.”

“Please you’re the one that set it off Joker. You’re the what is the word again.” He muttered as he tapped his arm. “Ah tip of the tongue.”

“Leader’s the catalyst.” Morgana filled in. “He’s our wild card. We’re great when he takes the helm!”

“Aye aye the captain.” Akira joked and the others groaned. “But I couldn’t do this without your support and your input. We do this together.” Grins went around and Akira stretched. “We help people. We’re the phantom thieves carrying out our own investigations. Now let’s take another five and get right back to it.”


End file.
